Exercising Demons
|game = V |protagonists = Michael Trevor Franklin |unlocks = N/A }} is a series of three Strangers and Freaks side-missions in Grand Theft Auto V. Michael, Franklin and Trevor each have a side-mission bearing this name. Completing Franklin's segment contributes toward 100% Completion. Description MaryAnn is a high-stress exercise fanatic who is clearly hostile toward males in general. She belittles anyone who approaches her before challenging them to a race to prove herself. Mission Walkthrough Michael Mission Prerequisites Before this Stranger and Freak will appear on the map for Michael, the player must complete: * "Complications"; and * "Pulling Favors" Mission Objectives To complete this mission, the player must: * Approach MaryAnn in Pacific Bluffs. * Win the foot race. Mission Details Michael approaches MaryAnn while she is doing her vigorous pre-run stretching. She is clearly angry and reveals to Michael that she's 39 and single - not that that bothers her. She also tells Michael that she won't sleep with him despite the fact that Michael never hit on her or brought up the subject. She degrades Michael further and then challenges him to a race down to the beach, during which she continues to hurl insults at him. The player must race MaryAnn to the finish line following the checkpoints. If your build of Michael does not have Stamina maxed, you will have to time your button presses to correspond with when you're out of stamina. If this is the case, it is recommended that you save your health till the end of the race so that you can continually press the run button even after your stamina has been depleted. If you've maxed Michael's Stamina, it is simply a matter of continually pressing the button rapidly and following the checkpoints. Do not take any shortcuts to comply with the gold mission requirement. Mission Gold Requirements :● Contender - Win the race without using shortcuts Mission Failure The mission will fail if the player: * Strays too far from the race path. * Leaves the immediate area. * Assaults MaryAnn. * Gets busted. * Dies. ---- Franklin Mission Prerequisites Before this Stranger and Freak will appear on the map for Franklin, the player must complete: * "Predator" Mission Objectives To complete this mission, the player must: * Meet MaryAnn on the peninsula of Paleto Bay State Beach. * Win the triathlon. Mission Details Franklin approaches MaryAnn while she is doing her vigorous pre-workout stretching and she promptly accuses him of staring at her ass. He tells her she's not his type, and she chides him by asking if he prefers a "stay-at-home cheerleader". She tells him she's preparing for a three-way, and after Franklin is obviously confused, she explains she means a triathlon. Franklin, not appreciating her insults, decides to challenge her. And she still shouts insults at him the entire way... The player will then have to swim across Paleto Bay, get on a bicycle and pedal the boardwalk along the shore, and then run to the top of a small hill overlooking the ocean. The player must race MaryAnn to the finish line following the checkpoints. If your build of Franklin does not have Stamina maxed, you will have to time your button presses to correspond with when you're out of stamina. If this is the case, it is recommended that you save your health till the end of the race so that you can continually press the run button even after your stamina has been depleted. If you've maxed Franklin's Stamina, it is simply a matter of continually pressing the button rapidly and following the checkpoints. Do not take any shortcuts to comply with the gold mission requirement. TIP: During the bicycling segment of the race, the player will come to a broken portion of the boardwalk. Be sure to be going as fast as possible to hit the jump and make it to the other side. In turn, this will complete one of the 50 Stunt Jumps scattered over the map. Mission Gold Requirements :● Champion - Win the race without using shortcuts Mission Failure The mission will fail if player: * Strays too far from the race path. * Leaves the immediate area. * Assaults MaryAnn. * Gets busted. * Dies. ---- Trevor Mission Prerequisites Before this Stranger and Freak will appear on the map for Trevor, the player must complete: * "Reuniting the Family" Mission Objectives To complete this mission, the player must: * Approach MaryAnn at the Vinewood Sign. * Win the bike race. Mission Details When Trevor approaches MaryAnn at the end of Mt. Haan Drive behind the Vinewood sign, she is browbeating a man dressed in bike racing gear. She appears to be breaking up with him, but it's difficult to tell since she never lets him say anything. In fact, everything he does is wrong, including complying with her demands. Trevor defuses the situation by knocking the man cold. He then turns his attention toward the confused MaryAnn. She calls Trevor a psycho and he turns the tables on her by telling her she's "the craziest fucking chick I ever met!". He then confesses that he loves her and that they were made for each other. She tells him to prove it on the bike. The player must race MaryAnn to the finish line following the checkpoints. If your build of Trevor does not have Stamina maxed, you will have to time your button presses to correspond with when you're out of stamina. If this is the case, it is recommended that you save your health till the end of the race so that you can continually press the run button even after your stamina has been depleted. If you've maxed Trevor's Stamina, it is simply a matter of continually pressing the button rapidly and following the checkpoints. Do not cycle into MaryAnn and complete the race within 01:42 to comply with the gold mission requirements. TIP: At the end of the race, you will pass through a row of porta-potties to reach the finish line. Once the cutscene ends, look at the end of the right-hand row to find some free Body Armor. Mission Gold Requirements :● Good Cyclist - Don't anger MaryAnn by cycling into her :● Quick Win - Win the race within 01:42 Mission Failure The mission will fail if the player: * Strays too far from the race path. * Leaves the immediate area. * Assaults MaryAnn. * Gets busted. * Dies. Trivia * A glitch can occur with Trevor's part of the mission. If the player completes the race with too much of a margin, MaryAnn will arrive at the finish but will stop before reaching it, upon which the mission cannot be completed and must be failed in order to be reattempted. Video Video:Grand Theft Auto 5 GTA5 Exercising Demons-Michael Strangers and Freaks Gold Achievement|Michael Video:Grand Theft Auto 5 GTA5 Exercising Demon-Franklin-Mission Gold Achievement Walkthrough|Franklin Video:Grand Theft Auto 5 GTA5 Exercisng Demons-Trevor-Mission Gold Achievement Walkthrough|Trevor Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA V Category:Side Missions Category:Strangers and Freaks Missions